The Sargasso Chronicle
by Loyal ODST
Summary: A prequel/side-story to the Brothers in Arms: Blood Brothers storyline, following William and Alexis before they join Carnage.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to the Sargasso Chronicle, A side story from the main storyline of Brothers In Arms, following the 313** **th** **and more importantly William and Alexis leading from before the battle of Sargasso until where they join into the main storyline.**

 **Microsoft holds the copyright to the Halo Franchise**

* * *

Prologue

3rd of August, 2545

On the Planet Reach, in a military base near Siófok

Corporal William Goodwin

"ON YOUR FEET MARINE" Sargent Kessler yelled to me before firing his MA5 down the corridor

I glanced down to the spray of training rounds lining my right side, as I pulled myself up, and then braced myself on the corner sending a pair of bursts down range with my MA5

"How bad are you hit" He called from across the corridor

I let out a wheezy breath "4 or 5 rounds" I said as a pang of pain sprung through me

"We're not going to be able to hold this angle, we'll have to fall back" he said looking to me whilst reloading

"Sarge, I'll cover you're retreat, then you, mine" I said finishing my reload

"Since when you start giving orders" Kessler said jokingly

"Ever since I was hit and you weren't, Sir" I responded

"Fine," he said preparing to run

I started to suppress the enemy at the end of the corridor "Go!" I shouted over the gunshots, and Kessler took off, I kept the enemy from getting any shots off, and when Kessler got to the next set of corridors he called me over Comms

"Ready?" He asked

"Ready as I'll ever be" I answered bracing myself for my turn

"Now!" He shouted before firing, I started to dash down the corridor, bullets whizzing by me in both directions, before I made it to Kessler I felt two solid punches to my left side, still barreling down the hall, I was so close as another pair or rounds met their mark, and I fell into the hallway adjacent to Kessler's position, He turned to me

"Go, I'll Hold them here for as long as I can" I shouted at him, pushing myself to my feet, leaning all my weight on the wall, reading my weapon

"I'm not leaving you here!" He shouted back

"There's no way I can keep running, you'll just slow yourself down" I said looking him in the eyes

He returned the serious gesture "If I must, We'll meet again brother" he slid his ammo pouch to me, before turning "Give 'em hell!" he called over his shoulder before darting off

I fired down the Corridor, the enemy had started to push, their rounds narrowly missing my position, the reddish-pink Gel splatted on the walls and some even managing to get onto my helmets eyepiece, I hit two of them before my rifle ran dry, I threw my helmet at one of the closer ones as I drew my sidearm, I tagged another one before a flurry of shots took me out, I slowly slid down the wall, trying to stay awake, one of the enemy marine's propped me up against a crate"good work buddy" He said putting my helmet back on me before I passed out.

I awoke after the match, Turns out that we had lost, but it was really close, Kessler had managed to return to base and warn them of the incoming attack from the flank, and was the last man standing in the defense of the base, the enemy only had three troopers left at the end, which made the defeat just that much more gritting.

"Good work you guys, you'll get the 315th next time" Captain Rosenstein, leader of our Regiment said in the debrief, Rosenstein kept his men sharp with weakly training matches, and bred friendly rivalry's between the Battalions under his command, to him we were a big family, which working tension out through fun exercises would help us bond, with our battalion mates, and with the other battalions of the regiment during the larger events. "Please gather in the auditorium tomorrow at 09:00, We have a few announcements for you all"

It was closing in at 20:00 when we had returned to our company barracks, and bid my compatriots a fair evening, calling it an early night, I entered my squad's room of the barracks, I rubbed my face passing the rows of bunks, until I got to the end of the row where my bunk was, and crawled in, and for a few minutes I was alone in the silence before someone else entered the room and walked to the bunk across from mine but I didn't hear them enter it, and suddenly a familiar face took up my vision

"Hey you," She said warmly

"Hey yourself" I responded groggily

"you never are the first person to bed, whats up?" she asked

I sat up "Well Alexis, I got fairly shot up in that last drill, and those last few were at quite a close range so I'm taking it easy, hoping I won't be sore in the morning"

she sat down next to me "I guess that's fair, I only got hit twice, but one of them was a headshot, really glad I wore the full helmet today because that stuff really stings"

"Yeah, remember the first time you ever got hit by that stuff, you went down like a kick to groin" I joked

"At least I didn't have to go to the infirmary like someone I know" she nudged me

"You were shot in the chest, I was shot in the face" I nudged back

the room fell silent for a minute

"Remember the first time we fought the Aliens?" she asked

"Yeah, it was about three weeks after we fought those insurrectionists" I responded

"I'm really surprised any of us made it out, let alone all of us," she said quietly

"beginners luck?" I said with a slight joke

"Well, that luck must have stuck around, because we've been in 15 engagements with them since then, and we've still come out of it mostly unscathed"

"We didn't, but other companies weren't so lucky..." I said somberly

"Yeah," she leaned back on her hands "I'm just afraid we'll end up like them, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, But it's our job, to risk our lives for others, and pay the ultimate price if need be. we all knew what we were getting into when joining"

"But we didn't sign up to fight aliens, we signed up to fight for earth, to protect its people from... ourselves"

"would you have joined, knowing that we'd meet aliens that wanted us dead?... I don't know what they want with us, but countless worlds turned to ash, and glass, I know that I'd stand up to fight them"

"That's not what I meant, you know that this is all we have, and I'm willing to die to defend it, I just never expected to meet Aliens and not ones that hated humans, expectantly not more than humans hated humans"

I nodded "I guess that's fair. What do you think tomorrow's assembly is about" I said attempting to change the subject

"Redeployment probably, we've been out of rotation for far too long, I know Rosenstein had to pull some strings to get us a quiet deployment, this time around, nothing like paperwork and drills to keep you on your toes" she joked

"I think some of our older members will be rotating out soon, maybe they'll be giving out promotions, Kessler deserves a rise in the ranks, he really does," I said with an honest nod

"Kessler? Alpha's squad leader, he's the one who told us about the outflanking, weren't you with him?"

"Why did you think I'd went to bed early, I held them off long enough for him to get away" I bumped her shoulder

"why didn't you follow him?" she seemed insistent

"I was already hit pretty bad, on the first leg of the retreat, I took 6 shots to my lower right, and while falling back I took another four to the back, so I told him to go, that I'd only slow him down, the rest is history"

"and you didn't think to use the comms?" she looked at me with a half smirk

"...I- um, shoot, that would have been smart to think of" I laughed

she stood up, and leaned to her left, "well, I'm going to get a few winks, I think that you had a smart idea, so don't beat yourself up" and she walked over to her bunk and climbed in, I flopped back and landed on my pillowless bed

"Ok, no, give it back," I said sitting up

"aw, ok" she giggled before tossing the pillow which smacked me in the face

'why you cheeky~' I thought to myself before I laid back down, pillow firmly under my head

\- The following morning -

We awoke at 08:00, and quickly ate in the mess, before heading to the assembly hall, we took our seats and soon after Rosenstein took the stage, he was wearing more formal attire and started speaking in a somber tone "In light of the recent travesty that decimated the population of Draco III, The UNSC has put forward a declaration stating" he pointed up to the view screen

'due to the heavy civilian losses, the UNSC will double our current defense force per capita where available, to those who think these as empty promises, please remember we are fighting a multifaceted war, on all fronts, and as much as we wish we could defend each planet with an amassed number of fleets, and ground units, we are stretched thin, and sometimes to win one battle we have to lose another, as much as that hurts to admit, we can't win every battle every time'

"As of Tomorrow we will be being redeployed to Sargasso, to bolster its defence forces, so after this please pack your things, and prepare to head to the transports by 12:00 tomorrow... Now, If the following may come up to the stage~" Rosenstein proceeded to call out 14 names, Including mine, and Kessler's "~Everyone else may start your packing"

I watched the rest of the battalion file out of the hall, after the last of the group left, two well-dressed figures emerged stage left, one female, one male. they were very well dressed, ceremonial attire, the female had the LTG's three stars on her shoulders, and a hand full of neatly ordered slips of paper, the male had five stars surrounding the ONI logo, and held a datapad in his left arm, slowly typing on it as the two headed down the line, handing off the slips. When the got to me I was handed four slips of paper, and the male stopped in front of me, my posture straightened as much as I could, taking as shallow breaths as I could, and when the female reached the end of the line she spun on a heel "General Lukar, When you are ready" she said firmly

"Please read your first slips," Lukar said looking across the whole row

the room was quiet, besides the hum of the lights and the sound of rustling papers, Mine read

'William A. Goodwin,  
You have been chosen as a suitable replacement for the now vacant slot of Sargent in your squad, If you accept this position you will assume command of your unit.  
Your new responsibilities will include keeping your unit to the highest of standards, managing said unit and filing monthly reports to your company head.  
If you accept this position please fold the paper give your response when asked'

soon everyone was asked of their response, Lukar waited until everyone else in line was asked before returning to me "and you?"

"I accept" I responded

"Good, Everyone else may return to your duties" Lukar placed a hand on my shoulder

soon everyone filed out the room, and I was alone with the two visitors, "Slip three please"

I took out slip three and began to read it

'Dear William A. Goodwin, Enclosed within this documentation is an invitation to partake in a rare opportunity, You have been requested due to your particular set of resilience and genes when it comes to implants, If you accept open and read slip four, if you do not accept, You may not speak of this to anyone, under any circumstances under ONI section 0 article 37-a subsection 7-c'

I paused, and slowly opened the fourth slip it read

'CLASSIFIED SECTION 0, PROJECT FIREFLY:  
Subject: William A. Goodwin  
By accepting this you have been placed into the FIREFLY project, you will follow Gen. Lukar, and get an advanced trial Neural lace, This Lace will allow for you to access a varying level of advanced technologies to be field tested as the second stage of the project,'

"Well, I accept?" I said looking at the two of them

"Good, please follow us, the implementation will begin immediately," the woman said

I followed them out of the hall, and way from the main complex, and boarded a docked ship, they lead me to a very sophisticated room, where a voice spoke up "I see you found yourself a volunteer, goodie, please step into the ring, and place yourself into the handholds"

I followed the instructions, and soon a cage closed around me, as Lukar equipped an air mask to my face and looked me in the eyes "This should only but an hour, please stay calm"

"ready to begin," the voice said calmly

"good~" he leaned into my eyesight again, "~rest well," he said as I felt the air change, and my eyes got heavy and soon the world blacked out.

\- an unknown amount of time later -

My eyes started to open

"Ah, he is awake" Lukar could be heard from the sideline

I started to sit up, as a cold flush filled my brain, and I grasped my head in pain

Lukar helped me to my feet "You're fine, boy, it's just the last of the gas wearing off"

"How long?" I asked incoherently

"About three hours, I underestimated the strength the gas"

"I have to get packed and ready to leave for tomorrow" I mumbled

"Don't worry, your things are already packed, and you will be ready to go by then, just a few tests before you can leave, Okay?"

my head pulsed as a voice entered the back of my head 'you're ready for this, I'll help you every step of the way'

"Who?" I asked aloud

"please eat this" A nurse handed me a set of pills and a soft ice cream like consistency paste

I took down the pills and took a bite of the paste, it was warm and sweet, my brain seemed to clear almost instantly "what is this"

"It's a nutrient paste sweetened with natural sugars," Lukar said dismissing the nurse

I stood up "so what exactly did you do to me"

"We upgraded the lace in your neck, it should allow you to operate advanced electronics"

"like?" I continued

he seemed to think it over "an AI, some speciality suits, a cyclops"

"An AI?"

"Fine, we plugged an AI into your head, it should be able to help you in the field, if it works, we could start integrating it across the best of the UNSC, then we could actually have a good chance to make the regulars comparable to Halsey's treasures, the Spartans"

"How dangerous was that operation"

"why...?"

"because you went to me in particular, with some sort of benefit from using me"

"since you're the first one to have the operation, it was something like 1 in 2 million chance of success"

I stood up, seething "Excuse me! How slim"

the cold voice in my head returned 'you had a 1 in 100,097 chance of surviving, you sure are lucky'

"AND WHO IS THAT," I asked loudly pointing to my head

"That is Illya, the AI we plugged into your head, she is highly advanced, and takes up a very small amount of space, she will make you 100 time better than you could ever dream of becoming naturally"

I grabbed Lukar's collar "you could have killed me!"

his face sharpened into a vile grin "you're lucky you accepted because we would have tested your hole battalion on the way to Sargasso, then if you all failed, we would have blamed to covenant for the loss of you all in transit"

"What stops me from not telling everyone?"

"I and Illya have a 'kill switch' that will essentially turn you off, and everyone you tell, will... vanish like they saw a spook"

I gird my teeth "I could kill you right now"

"Oh, I don't matter, if I die they'll replace me, I'm just a means to an end, plus you signed a contract, ONI own you now, and could make you disappear like the others that failed them"

I let him go "Fine, Let's get these tests done, you fucking slime"

"Very well," he said coyly

* * *

 **hell of a first chapter, thrown into the thick of it right off the bat**

 **(so it turns out Section 0 is a canon thing...[Redacted information])**

 **For those wondering, No this won't be a monthly thing, There is not enough time to get this along with the main story done every month alongside all the other things I am currently doing, maybe when my schedule clears up, I might be able to get the two out in the same month.**

 **If you liked this chapter, or have any complaints please leave a review, if you really liked it and want to see it as it comes out please follow the story or myself.**

 **to read the main story use the extension** **/s/12295266/1/Brothers-in-arms-Blood-Brothers**

 **Anyways Merry Christmas/happy holidays Have a good time :)**

 **As always,**

 **Semper Fi**

 **LoyalODST Aka William**


	2. Ch1 Bon Voyage

**Welcome back to the Sargasso Chronicle,** **A side story from the main storyline of Brothers In Arms, following the 313** **th** **and more importantly William and Alexis leading from before the battle of Sargasso until where they join into the main storyline.**

 **Microsoft holds the copyright to the Halo Franchise**

* * *

Bon Voyage

4th of August, 2545

Reach, Near Siófok

Sargent William Goodwin

I stood in the booth at the end of a firing range, I had an MA5 in my hands, I was tensely waiting for the buzzer to start the first gunnery trial with the AI 'Illya' that Lukar had put in my head, my hands were slightly clammy, my eyes scouting the empty range.

A cold chill filled my head _'Nervous?'_

"Me? never" I said sarcastically, eyes still scanning

' _Good, because this might get weird'_ the AI said as the buzzer started to ring, but its ring was distorted, as I saw the first target start to fall slowly, Too slowly, something wasn't right

I brought the rifle up to my shoulder at a slow pace, it felt surreal to move so slowly, as the barrel leveled on the target I noticed a small circle on it but as the target moved the circle didn't, as I sprayed the first few rounds down range I saw a bullet arch for each of them, The AI was projecting their path and were they would hit, and they hit exactly were they were projected to, I saw the second target further down the range, and quickly made my adjustments and fired a second spray and hit home, this continued for another 18 targets before the buzzer went off again in its distorted way before the coldness left my head and time seemed to speed back up

I heard clapping as the targets drew to the front of the range, I looked over to see Lukar enter from another room "well done, Look at that, a good grouping" He said inspecting the targets, which caused me to look at them as well, of the four rings of 'accuracy' almost all of the shots were in the two interior rings, well, most of them in the second, only 6 hit a bulls-eye.

"Could have been better" I said with a slight scowl

"Considering that you did _That_ well in a 15-second trial, I don't think you need to push for better" Lukar firmly placed a hand on my shoulder

' _only fifteen seconds?'_ I asked myself

' _13.57 seconds to be precise'_ Illya said calmly in my ear

I paused for a moment looking at the rifle still firmly in my hands "Can I try again?"

Lukar's grip loosened "Again? a-alright, give us a moment" he removed his hand from my shoulder and stuck his head into the side room, mumbled something and three thin men left the room on to the range and put new targets onto the rails, and then returned to the side room, Lukar reproached me "The targets come down at random, so it won't be the same as the last one alright?"

"Alright" I re-hefted the rifle to my shoulder taking my stance.

Then like the last time the buzzer sounded and reality seemed to slow, having slightly adjusted to the effect my shots were more consistent, when the buzzer rang again I watched the targets move to the front, My accuracy was better getting a flat 10 bulls-eye

Lukar gave me a look "Better?"

"Still getting used to it, but yeah..."

"good! so we can get to the next event" He said with a slight smile

"yes, let's go" I placed the rifle on the counter before following Lukar and the LTG from the Assembly hall, they lead me to a big room with a cluster of climbing ropes in the middle, mats covered the floor, I stopped a few feet from the ropes "Climbing?"

"Have an issue with it?" Lukar said looking at his assistant

I shook my head "no, just wasn't expecting it"

"You just have to get to the top" The LTG said looking up from her notepad "shouldn't be hard for a tough marine like yourself"

I felt uneasy from the way she addressed me, I coughed lightly "never was too good at climbing rope, so lets hope that this helps me out"

"Mhmm" She said tapping her lip with her pen

I turned away from her and approached the ropes, and gave the one closest to me a quick but firm tug when it pulled taught I felt slightly relieved, "Why so many ropes if it's just a straight climb" I asked over my shoulder

"You'll find out now won't you" the LTG said with a coy look on her face

A shiver crawled up my spine 'such a odd person' I thought to myself

' _I don't like her either, don't worry'_ Illya said from the back of my mind

'never said I didn't like her' I thought before starting to climb

The first dozen feet were easy, I was honestly still confused about the amount of ropes but I should have kept my mind quiet because I felt the rope slack in my hand with the sound of a coupling disconnecting, fear flushed through me as time slowed, my right hand sink past me with the rope in toe

' _don't just sit there, Move!'_ Illya's voice echoed, and I lashed my left hand out to the bundle of ropes snagging a new rope, and continued upwards, forced from taking my time to making every second count, having to be ever vigilant for when the rope I was on would no longer be attached to the roof

When this rope went slack I quickly got to a new one, and to another new one almost instantly after, I had to keep my assent fast or I'd run out of ropes, some would let me climb a few feet before letting go, some didn't even wait for me to let go of the previous rope before dropping, I had gotten to about three quarters of the way up but only had a handful of ropes left, quickly looking about I saw three left including the one I was on, but I was running out of steam, my mussels ached, and my hands have never been so sore I kept telling myself 'just a few more feet' but it was much more than a _few_.

The rope I was climbing seemed stable allowing me to climb another ten feet before it started to wobble and I kept climbing watching the anchor points rotating and slowly decoupling, At this point I changed ropes cautiously, pulling myself further up the ropes, the one I was on, didn't fall which barely dazed me at this point, I just had to get to the top, the next few feet of climbing felt like years, every last muscle in me was aching.

'I was so close- And the ground was so far away', that thought made me shudder, 'Heights have never been my forte anyways'

I looked up to the rope I was on as it slacked, and I reached for the last rope that I hadn't been on, It was taught in my hand as I let the other rope fall, looking up there was only a little bit left, 10 feet maybe, I had to reach it, forcing myself up the rope ever closer to the top of it, glancing down I noticed that they had moved all the ropes that had dropped away from the mats below, Taking a deep breath I pushed further, the top was so close, closer, closer, In arms reach, and I touched it, my eyes level with the rope's coupling, I cheered as I touched the roof, but was cut short by the rope going slack in my hands, I lashed a hand out grabbing a pipe that extended from the roof, Fingers barely holding on, my heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute, my muscles burned, fear struck me like nothing I have ever felt, I could honestly die from this fall.

' _you can let go, you've won'_ Illya said in the back of my mind

I looked down to the floor, really starting to feel the vertigo "Your kidding right" I said aloud, feeling my hands starting to slip

' _The floor is softer than it looks'_ she continued

"Like fuck it is" I exclaimed, my right hand slipping off the pipe, and the excess weight on my left caused it to lose its grip, my body flushed cold as I felt gravity start to pull me down, it felt like forever, when I hit the mats they sunk further than they could have, as I sunk past the floor around the mats, when I came to a stop I saw Lukar look over the edge

"76 feet, you just fell, good thing that we had planned for you to fall," he said with a slight grin

"You could have told me" I exclaimed from the pit

the Woman looked over "aw, but then you would have given up earlier- we had to make sure that it felt like your life was on the line"

I glared at the two of them

"Whats next Lukar," She said looking over at him

"Some aptitude tests, then he's free to go"

"I think that I've expressed my talents enough, I don't think I have anything more to test for," I said starting to crawl out of the hole

"Oh, is that so? Half-baked Marksmanship and a fear of heights" His face kept the grin

I got close to his face "unless you're going to start sword fighting there is nothing more you could test for"

"swords eh?" the LTG said looking at her notes "we could do that"

my shoulders drooped "fine- let's get it over with"

we didn't leave the rope room, but two black-suited Marines brought in a case when it was opened there was an array of training swords, and soon after another, a much larger man walked in and went to the case picking up one of the blades inspecting it

"Wood or steel?" he asked

"Pardon?" I asked in return

"Wooden or steel swords- for our match" His voice was gravelly and thick as molasses

"S-steel" I stammered

"then pick your blade," he said clasping the blade he was inspecting for the second time

I looked at the plethora of blades, they were much more ornate than anything I had used, and while the concept was simple 'pick a sword' but there were factors I had to think of like balance and weight...

"Do you have a problem?" He asked

"N-no, there is just so many to pick from, and-"

"Just pick one" his tone sounded frustrated

"fine," I said taking up one of the more 'basic' swords "this one" he closed the case and he started off across the room before taking his stance when I approached I said "It's been a long time since I've done this" before taking my stance

He looked unimpressed, as he closed in, with a few strikes I was down on the floor, as I got up his face was unchanging "again", I took up my blade and we went again, I lasted longer this time, but I was still rusty- and he was good. He had me try and try, and try some more, he was better than I ever hoped to be as a kid, he was really wiping the floor with me

"Again, your form is flawed and I could easily best you," he said

"Then do it," I said taking form, he swung and I blocked it, but in an instant, in he struck again from another angle and got me "fine- you win" I mumbled

He lowered his blade "20 years of competitive sword fighting"

"Hmm?" I looked at him questioningly

"I have been sword fighting for over 20 years, and have beaten some of the best, and for being 'rusty' you aren't actually that bad, A medieval lord would be looking for men like you"

"That seems oddly tuned to my adherence to learning about history," I asked

"It was in the dossier I was given, you held a local title growing up"

I sat against the wall "they know me better than most people do- huh?" I asked him

"Almost everything there is to know, they brought me here to test you, even if you hadn't had brought it up, I was in your line up."

"Clever bastards" I scoffed "I guess it's in the name 'Intelligence' and all that"

"Now pick yourself up, the General should be back soon, I don't think he has much more for you"

"Wait one second, Illya were you helping me at all there?" I asked into the air

A small quiet whisper returned _"I was told not to"_

"then how about one duel with you helping," I said looking at the sword fighter

" _I guess it can't hurt"_ the soft voice spoke up

"So, what will it be, First hit and out or until yielding" I smirked at the sword fighter

"Cocky 'ey, I'll make you yield" He returned the half-smile

I took up my stance ready for his first move, I know that I should play defensive- 20 years of competitive fighting, beating men and women far better than I had ever matched with back home, If I wasn't careful this would hurt much worse than any other duels I had lost.

His first swing clashed with my blade with a sound of scratching metal, The next few strikes felt just the same as the previous fights- Unassisted and fleeting, was it because I was playing defensive, there was only one way to find out, I aimed for the space just behind his torso before striking, his blade met mine arresting its momentum, he then moved for a quick slash, but I notice how slow it seemed, My helper was actually helping, I sprung backwards barely dodging his blade, his move had left his right side defenseless, and I brought my blade into his side, he returned a similar strike to my side.

we both disengaged for a moment, before meeting in another clash, swords locked at the guard, unable to best him in a strength match I rolled the lock before striking him in the jaw with both of my fists, he stumbled back before adjusting his jaw "Lucky hit" he uttered

"that's enough, don't you think" Lukar's voice

I looked over to Lukar before my stance lowered "What else do I have left to do?"

"If you are done playing with your toy's there is just one written test before I can release you," He said waving me over, to which I quickly put the sword away and followed him

"So what's this test about," I asked as he led me out of the room

"oh you'll find out"

\- An hour later -

"Now that you're done, you can go catch up with your company, They should be heading out to the transports soon anyways" Lukar waved me off and the LTG led me out to the road network

I turned to her "you know, I never caught your name"

"that's good because I never said it" She responded

"I-I, Right" I took a half step back

"It's Chambers, Kayla Chambers. But It's unlikely we will ever meet again" She said with a head tilt and smile

"Why's that?" I asked

"Sargasso is bound to get attacked one of these days, and I work for ONI- Do you really need it spelt out"

My face soured "Right, of course, war and all" I paused as a warthog came to a grinding halt at the end of the pathway up to the building I had spent the day. "There's my ride, take care, Ms Chambers," I said with a quick salute before walking towards the 'hog

"Hey, Soldier boy!" She called, and I turned back, she was suddenly uncomfortably close leaning in with a kind smile "Don't die" she paused and brought her face to my ear "that lace is worth more than your entire Division, It'd be a shame to see it go to waste" when her face returned to my vision she had this evil- Sadistic glare and crooked smile on her face.

I actively recoiled away from her and stammered "A-A-Aye Ma'am"

"Buh-bye" she gave a pitiful half hand wave, before turning around and walking back inside

Like two stones rubbing against one another I turned and walked to the awaiting hog when I clambered in my face was still in a mild state of shock

' _see why I don't like her'_ Illya said from the back of my head

'no fucking kidding' I responded to her, my gaze still out to the horizon

It didn't take long before I was reunited with my unit, they were quite chill with the fact that I was gone for over a day, and that my things were gathered by a 'suit' the only one mildly bugged about anything was Alexis who noticed the lace in my neck being different, I waved it off as part of the promotion, but she didn't buy it, so I told her it was 'confidential' and couldn't say anything about it, which she reluctantly accepted and didn't go much further about it.

It might have been an hour or two before we headed out to the transports, I never had a strong feeling that I wouldn't see a place ever again as much as the moment we took off, it felt wrong to leave, but not like I could object, and once aboard the UNSC ' _Rings of Enceladus_ ' which was an odd name since there wasn't any ring around Enceladus, we were rushed to cryo, as if collecting the Division was an afterthought, I made sure my squad got on ice alright, but I asked to stay up until we had jumped out, which wasn't all too much longer, when I got in my cryo pod, the assistant gave a wave "Bon Voyage, Trooper" before starting the chilling sequence.

Just a bit longer now before we get to see Sargasso.

* * *

 **Second chapter nice and stowed away, I want to personally thank you for reading this chapter of The Sargasso Chronicle, Its been a short while since the first chapter aired and felt a second was due, since the main story had reached the planet this side story was meant to introduce you too *rubs back of head in an embarrassed manner*, but I digress.**

 **Please feel free to leave a review giving me your feedback, Follow the story, or follow me to catch everything I post as it comes out in the future**

 **To read the main story go to the extension here:** /s/12295266/1/Brothers-in-arms-Blood-Brothers

 **Anyways I'll see you again when the next chapter is done!**

 **As always.**

 **Semper Fi**

 **LoyalODST aka William**


End file.
